


Sink your Teeth into It

by shamebucket



Series: Best Of [5]
Category: Room No. 9 (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Fluff and Smut, Impact Play, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Master/Pet slightly, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Safewords, Shibari, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket
Summary: Seiji surprises Daichi with a request, and Daichi tries to find a way to make it work.Takes place after Ending F. Mostly porn and kink negotiation. Fairly fluffy despite the tags.





	Sink your Teeth into It

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by how Daichi describes biting Seiji in many of the scenes that aren't in Ending F, and I thought it would be interesting to explore that in a consensual enviornment. (Still internally shaking my fist that there's no official art of Seiji with bite marks...!)
> 
> I debated between tagging this with SSC or RACK for a few days as I was writing, but I think RACK more accurately describes Daichi's feelings on what they're doing so I went with that, even if the play is not particularly risky.

With a satiated sigh, Seiji gets up off my lap and gets up to grab a towel (to wipe his cum off my stomach). I should clean up, too. Sticking my tongue out a little in concentration, I peer down and pull the condom off my softening dick, and then tie the end and toss it in the trash. Nailed it! I fistpump quietly as Seiji comes back over and runs a soft, damp cloth over my sticky belly. (He totally saw me do that, but feigns ignorance at my totally sick shot.) "You were great," I tell him. 

He smiles vaguely at me. "Mmm." Like a nurse, he wipes down my dick. He's so cute and handsome. I can't help it. I put my hand on his cheek, which he leans into gratefully. Sitting up, I kiss him. Seiji sits next to me and kisses me back, and I smile and chuckle against his lips. "What is it?" 

"Nothing. Glad you're here." I pet his head. "I know you usually like to take a shower first, but could we cuddle first just this once?" He ponders this, then nods and lies down beside me. Maybe this is selfish of me, because I know Seiji likes the way it feels when we go bareback, but I wanted to be able to be close to him for a little while longer before having to worry about more intense cleanup. It depends on the night (or morning, or afternoon), but, right now, I'm glad I thought ahead and used a condom so I get to have the most handsome man alive in my arms. Speaking of, I hold him close to me and nuzzle his hair. Seiji exhales, and it tickles my still slightly sweaty chest. He hugs me back, his strong arms wrapping around me and squeezing us closer together. I make a pleased groan and pat his back. "This is nice."

"Yes."

I have to say, I like this arrangement a lot. Being exclusive with Seiji. We haven't told anyone yet (mostly because I haven't thought a whole lot about what dating my best friend means for my social life and career if I decided to make that public, and am not ready to think about it yet, and Seiji understands and respects this), but these past five months have felt... right. Like maybe this is how it was always supposed to be. I have thought about how it might be even better if we didn't split our nights between our apartments and just lived together, but that'd mean telling people, wouldn't it? Maybe I'm getting there. A warm feeling fills me up and I kiss Seiji's hair as I rub his back. 

"Daichi..." Seiji nuzzles my chest. "I... would like to say something. About sex."

"Oh?" I trace the musculature of his arm absentmindedly as we put a little space between us, so we can look at each other as we talk. "What's up?"

He takes in a deep breath. "Remember a while ago, perhaps three weeks ago, when you were more enthusiastic than normal and bit my shoulder?"

My heart sinks. I feel guilty about that, even though the mark has long faded. I've been trying to be more gentle with him as apology. "Shit, Seiji, I'm still real sorry about that. I shouldn't have done that without asking you first and I felt so bad when you yelped."

"About that." He takes my hand off his arm and holds it in his own, slowly moving it up to his lips and kissing the tips of my fingers, and the scar on my palm. "I didn't want to minimize your feelings, but you also didn't see my face when you bit me, as you were doing me from behind. I actually... quite liked it." My heart, once in my stomach, raises up to my throat, and my dick twitches in interest. "I like it when you're rough with me. I wouldn't mind if you were rougher." 

Oh...!

~*~

"This seems a bit formal." It's a Sunday afternoon, and Seiji and I are both fully clothed, sitting across each other at my table and eating fried rice. Well, he's eating. I just sat down, since I insisted on being a gentleman and letting him go first.

I pick up my spoon and grab a bite of food. "I have more experience with this stuff, and lemme tell you, it's way better to talk about it first in a non-horny setting before diving in. We didn't have that luxury before, but now we do, so we should so neither of us gets hurt." Seiji nods, swallowing his food. Crud. I have to look away from his throat before this turns into a horny setting. "So, um, tell me how I can make you feel good. I'm open to at least trying most things, but I don't want to assume and do anything that crosses boundaries or makes you feel bad." 

Seiji blinks. "Hmm. I always assumed the dominant was in control of everything." 

"That's not how it works, or at least that shouldn't be how it works." I think for a sec. "Most of the time, anyway. I don't think I'm comfortable with that kind of relationship, especially considering our, uh, past. Some people do it that way, but it requires a lot of work and negotiating to make sure it doesn't turn abusive. And like I said, that's not how I roll. Sorry." 

He shakes his head. "It's all right. I just never thought about it any other way."

"If it helps, you can think about it this way - I'm in control during the scene, but you get to lay down the rules that I work with before we get going."

He nods. "That makes sense." 

I poke at my food. "So... what would you like?"

Seiji turns a little red. "This is so embarrassing."

"It's okay. We can go slow, and probably will at the beginning." I take a guess. "Did you want to try impact play?" He nods, sheepish. "I can do that."

"Is it really okay?" I raise an eyebrow, confused. Seiji falters. "I know, when you were a child..." Ah. I see, but I'll let him finish. "I don't want to trigger you." 

"That's what safe words are for. And this is totally different." I hold onto his hand. "I didn't want my dad to hit me. When I hit you, or flog you, it'll be something we both want and either of us can back out at any minute when it becomes too much. We aren't going to be forced to continue if it's triggering us." 

Seiji seems reassured by this. His shoulders visibly relax. "Okay. Thank you." 

I remove my hand from his and lean against it, taking a bite of food. "So, you know what you like better?"

"Hm?"

"Getting slapped or getting flogged? It's okay if you don't know."

He looks off to the side, as if recalling something. Guess he's experimented on his own, then. "I'd like it if you used your hands, if that isn't a problem." My over-active imagination conjures an image, one of me asking _Do you like it here?_ repeatedly while I fondle, grope, and slap him, but I shake my head and push it out of my mind. He inhales sharply. "And, um, your mouth." 

I clear my throat, trying to ignore that I've got a half-chub pressing against my zipper. "Yeah. I like that a lot, too. I'll try to go slower in the future, though. Want you to feel good instead of me just... chomping for the sake of it." 

Seiji bites his lip. "I... like the sensation, regardless. But, more than that, I like being marked as yours." Gahhh. This is rapidly becoming a horny setting. Thankfully, there's a table between us, but I'm guessing Seiji's in a similar situation, based on his face and dilated pupils. 

"Is there anything else you like?" Seiji looks like he's feeling more comfortable in telling me what he wants, so I won't let him get off until he tells me everything. Hope that's not abusing my Dom privileges. 

"A few things..."

~*~

>You still up to play?

It's a Friday night, and I'm texting Seiji while riding on the train to his apartment. I would have come straight from work, but we planned in advance to have a session tonight, so I needed to come... prepared, with some tools from my place. I have a backpack with me, and I'm drinking water and eating an apple before I get there. We've been escalating things slowly, and, the last two Fridays, I came to his place in Dom-mode. The results were pretty good, so we've decided to stick with it for now. Still, even though this was agreed upon beforehand, I don't want to be rude and enter in character when Seiji's not in the mood. Things happen and I want to accommodate for that. It's only been a month or so since we started ramping up to heavier play, so I understand if he's not up to it. I get a text.

>Yes, sir. 

Mmm... I bite my lip. Still need to get used to him calling me that, and the rush I get when he does. A buzzy, tingly energy floats around my temples. 

>Alright. Drink some water and eat a snack. That's an order.  
>There are more where that came from. Be there in a few. 

The train stops. I finish my water and exit the train, depositing the bottle in recycling and tossing the apple core in the trash before I leave the station and walk to Seiji's place. When I arrive, I notice that the door is unlocked. Seiji is sitting facing away from the door, at the table. It looks like he's still wearing his suit from work. As quietly as I can, I enter and take off my shoes. He hasn't reacted to my presence yet - I'm not sure if he noticed or not, but I'm going to try to surprise him anyway. Carefully, I sneak up behind him and rest my bag on the floor. He's drinking a glass of water, just like I ordered. "Good boy," I coo, and kiss the side of his neck. Thinking ahead, I loosen his tie and unbutton the first two buttons on his shirt. 

He trembles slightly. "Hello, sir. It pleases me to obey you." 

I lick where I kissed him, tracing my tongue down closer to his shoulder, and he sighs. "I'm glad I have such an obedient boy," I tell him, and gently bite down. He muffles a moan in his throat. So eager, so cute. "It's better if you don't try to hide what you're feeling. Do you like it when I do this?" I bite again, slightly harder, but not hard enough to leave any sort of mark. 

He leans into it, surprisingly needy. "Yes..." 

"Hm?" I lessen the pressure.

"Sir," he hastily amends. 

Gah. Seeing him horny is getting me worked up fast, but it's my job to take care of him first. I lick and nibble his slightly flushed skin, working him until he bites his lip to stifle his breathing, and get up. "Strip," I order. He looks uncertain for a moment. "Is something wrong, boy?" 

He looks away from me. "I don't wish to displease you, sir." He shakes his head and stands. "I hope you aren't disappointed." I raise my eyebrow and lean against the wall, arms crossed, my curiosity piqued. I don't wonder for long. Seiji looks up at me, his face slightly downcast, and peels off his jacket and undoes his tie, letting them fall to the floor. Oh... he's hiding something. I try to keep my face as impassive as possible as he unbuttons his shirt, color rising to his face, and reveals the pale skin of his collarbone. He takes in a deep breath, and, shaking slightly, unbuttons further, revealing hints of black rope underneath his clothing. This is a surprise - shibari was something that Seiji had expressed interest in before, but we hadn't gotten to that point yet. Trying to introduce things slowly. I suppose I have a few options here - I could punish him for doing something without my permission, or...

I walk over to him. "I changed my mind. Let me." Obediently, he takes his hands off of his shirt, and lets his hands rest limply by his sides. I grab his shoulder, and I push him towards the bedroom. He grunts when I shove him down on his bed and grab his hair, but it turns into a moan when I kiss him, tugging lightly at the roots, and slide my spare hand along his exposed skin. I trace the rope underneath his shirt. "This is in the way," I murmur, pulling at his shirt. I take my hand off of his head and tap twice on his collarbone with a finger, a safe code we established as a way for me to ask if it's okay to do something when I'm unsure without breaking character, and he nods vigorously. Emboldened, I rip his shirt off of him, a few of the buttons making a quiet _plink_ when they fall to the floor. I gulp, and Seiji's eyes are wide with lust. The rope work that I see is... gorgeous. Heavily ornamented with fancy knots, and accentuating Seiji's pecs and the loveliness of his stomach. The black rope on his skin accents its natural beauty. "Wonderful," is all I can say, and he moans low when I nibble his other shoulder. 

"I wanted to surprise you, sir..." 

"You did," I murmur into his shoulder, and bite down. He curls up into me and yelps, but I need to reveal more of that rope. I palm his dick through his pants, rubbing it up and down, and unbutton and unzip the offending garment. My fingers brush against skin, thrumming with blood, and he whines. Oh, he's not wearing underwear. I sink my teeth in more as I pull his pants down, exposing him. Finally, I pull away from the bite and look over my precious boy. Seiji is panting, tears on the edges of his eyes, with a beautiful red mark on his shoulder. I strip off his pants entirely. The rope ends mid-thigh, and leaves his hardening cock and perfect ass exposed. It's still gorgeous, ornamental knots accenting his hipbones and the sides of his thighs. It's probably better this way - I get to have more fun with him like this, and he looks like a wonderfully wrapped present. "Good boy," I affirm. 

Seiji smiles warmly, and trembles a bit in anticipation. "I want to please you and only you." 

I stroke his chin and he leans into it. "You're doing an excellent job. What would you like as a reward?"

He bites his lip. "I would like to be slapped, sir." 

"How polite." Ah, shit. "Hold on a sec. I just need to grab something from the main room. Be a good boy and don't touch yourself." Seiji nods and stays stock still, barely breathing or blinking, as I grab my bag and head on back. "You love it when I'm in control, don't you?" 

He gulps. "Yes, sir..."

I unzip my bag and take out a blindfold and some play handcuffs. "Don't forget that you're servile to me, at the end of the day. You're going to wear these today, and you have no say in the matter." Seiji trembles as I lock him into the cuffs, placing his hands behind his back, and put the blindfold over his eyes. I know he's okay with this and excited, so I don't ask or double-check. We've done one or the other before a couple of times and this is well-within what we've negotiated. I know he wants me to gag him, too, but I'm not ready for that yet. Need to play with him more and see the signs when he wants to stop more clearly. 

"What are you going to do to me, sir?" 

I smirk, feeling the rush of being in control take me over. "Just wait, boy. You'll see." He squirms, and I love it. What to do first...

I stare at his chest, at how the rope makes his pecs look rounder and fuller. Cute as hell. I slap it, taking care to avoid his nipples, and he gasps, shoulders moving back and forth. I grin, and slap him again. "Hahhh!" His dick twitches... so wanton. My dick starts waking up, too, but he's the priority right now. I hit his chest over and over, until it looks beautifully pink, and get down closer. I hear him audibly gulp as I hover my mouth over his right nipple, and he cries out when I bite the skin around it, careful to not damage the sensitive skin, pinching his left nipple at the same time. 

I lick the fresh bite, making him tremble and groan, rolling his left nipple as I go, and then suck gently on his right nipple. "It feels good, sir," Seiji moans. "More." 

I sit up on my knees and assess him. God, he looks gorgeous like this. Both the marks, and the absolute submissiveness. What's in front of my legs looks like a good place to continue. I spread Seiji's thighs and he yelps in surprise, then moans when I start hitting him there. Blood rushes to his skin. Blood rushes to my head, to my dick. I start slow in each new place, and ramp up the intensity when he seems used to it. When he's shaking, I get down between his legs. I haven't touched his dick yet, aside from when I took off his pants... Gently, I lick the pink skin of his inner thigh, and grasp his dick with my right hand, slowly pumping. "Daichi..." he whines, and I bite down, sinking my teeth into a thin layer of fat and thick muscle. He cries out, his dick throbbing in my hand. 

I suck on the bite and then kiss it, moving inwards, slowly but surely. Seiji whines when I kiss the base of his dick, gentle, careful, no pain allowed on his genitals. His foreskin is already entirely peeled back with arousal. I put my lips around the glans and take his dick into my mouth, holding the base of his dick with my hand. He moans loudly, trying to buck his hips, but I hold him down. As a minor punishment, I slap his thigh again. "Nnnn!" I taste his salty precum on the back of my tongue, and he stills. I take in a deep breath through my nose, steel myself, and pull him in all the way, until the tip of his dick brushes against the back of my throat. I can tell it's really hard for him to not thrust. Carefully, I swallow, trying to stimulate him. He moans, loud, and I can tell from the way he sounds that he's biting his lip. I take him out of my throat and bob my head up and down, trying to coax an orgasm out of him. It doesn't take long. "I'm gonna come!" I press my fingers against his bite mark with one hand and jerk him off with the other, sucking on the head of his dick and rolling my tongue around it. Jets of hot cum spurt into my mouth. 

I don't swallow. I hold it in my mouth and get up, leaning over Seiji, and kiss him. Obediently, he returns the kiss, and, understanding what I want to do, opens his mouth. I kiss him deeply, our tongues intertwined, his cum filling his mouth. Without needing to be told, he swallows, and then continues kissing me. What a good boy. I give him an appreciative nipple tweak. 

I get up on my knees and pet his head. "Good boy," I coo, and he shivers. His dick is flaccid, but it doesn't look like he's out of the scene yet, or wants to be. "How're you feeling?"

He thinks a second. "...Green." He breathes in shakily. The rope erotically digs into his skin as he inhales. "It would make this boy very happy, if you would use me for your pleasure."

I'd like that too, but I need to make sure this isn't just him trying to appease me. "Tell me that you want it." I flip him over and spank his hairless, perfect, cute ass. 

His back arches. "Master! I need you!"

Blood rings in my ears. It's as if a flip has been switched within me. I spank him, hard, a few more times, making him mewl, before I rummage in my bag for the lube. I pour a copious amount onto my fingers and rub Seiji's hole. Sensing that he's relaxed from his previous orgasm, I slide a knuckle in, then a finger. He pants, and I spank him, feeling him tense around my finger. Fuck. I slide in another, rubbing his ass slowly between thwacks, and start thrusting, gently, in and out. The dichotomy between the acts is deeply arousing to me - being tender, being harsh. He's so warm, inside and my hand against his stinging skin...

I can't take it anymore. I unzip my fly and pull my dick out of my boxers, still fully clothed. Even though he can't see me, I know that Seiji likes this humiliation, too. Quickly, I squirt some lube on my hard dick and pump it a few times, before I settle down on top of Seiji, my stomach against his back. He yelps softly when he feels my dick press against him. "Please put it in," he whines, "this slutty boy needs you..." I slap his ass one last time and thrust in all the way, grunting as I feel myself stretching Seiji out. His fists clench and he presses back against me, as if to urge me in deeper. As a warning, I nibble his shoulder. "Master, you're so big, I need you in all the way," he begs. 

This Master thing is new, and not something we talked about before, but I gotta say that I like it. "Only if you're good," I groan into his shoulder, and start thrusting. "Be a good little cumslut," I growl experimentally. 

"Orange," Seiji grunts. Okay. Too far, won't do that again, but I can continue fucking him. I kiss and nuzzle the back of his neck apologetically and he shivers, and I take his cock in my hand. He's already half-hard. "Master..." he moans as I start jerking him off, trying to move my hips and hand in tandem. He thrusts into it, already wanton and aching for release. Fuck. I bite his shoulder and start fucking him hard, jerking him off faster and faster as I wreck him. "Ahhh...!" His dick immediately twitches to life, engorged and full, as my teeth dig in to him. 

"Good boy. Gonna fill you up with my cum," I tell him, and bite down on another part of his shoulder. I come inside of him as I chomp down, the satisfaction of marking him as I empty myself inside of him making my head light and fuzzy. Shortly after, he comes too, shaking and gasping as he makes my hand sticky. 

As I come down off that high, I hear Seiji say something. "Red, please." 

Oh, crap! I take off his cuffs and blindfold immediately and roll him over on his side. He's shivering. "Are you okay, Seiji?" 

He nods, holding his arms. "Yes. I believe so. I just could not be in that mindset a moment longer." 

I wipe the cum off of my hand using the sheets (they need to get washed anyways,) and I stroke his back. "You did really good today. Made me really happy. Do you want me to help you get out of shibari?" Seiji nods again, and I start untying the knots and getting him loose. Once he's out, he opens up his arms. I know what this means, although it's not exactly unsubtle body language. I pull him into my arms and hold him, and he sighs, contented. "Was there anything you wanted me to do to help you feel better?" 

"Perhaps this is a bit embarrassing... but I would like you to bathe me." 

I kiss his forehead. "Not at all. I'm happy to help."

~*~

"So... 'Master', huh?"

Seiji frowns at me as I rub the shampoo into his hair, creating spikes with the soap. He looks like a strange, Seiji-shaped dragon. "It... felt right in the moment."

"A big upgrade from 'sir'." We're sitting in Seiji's tub together, water up to our waists. I didn't understand why he would want to splurge on such a luxury when he first moved in, but I totally get it now. 

He looks off to the side, blushing. "This is a big upgrade from friendship alone, isn't it?"

Now _I_ feel flustered. "Well, yeah." I pour some water over Seiji's head. This is strangely relaxing. 

As soon as there's no water dripping down his face, he opens his eyes and looks deeply into me. "'Sir' feels very formal and stiff. I want you to be close to me."

"O-oh." I smile shyly. "I want to be close to you, too." 

Seiji puts his hands to his lips and looks slightly embarrassed. "I... was wondering if there was something else we could add, in the future."

"I'm listening." I soap up his chest and stomach, taking care to be gentle with the areas where I was rough. Some of the bites are starting to change color. 

He stops my hand over his heart, putting his hand over mine. I blink, and look into his eyes. He's smiling at me. "I'd like to be yours, and only yours. And for you to be my Master." 

My heart's ringing in my ears. "That feels... serious."

"I'm serious about you." 

Inhale, exhale. Calm down. "Well, I'd have to get you a collar, or a necklace, or something that shows my ownership - "

"It's cheaper than a ring."

I laugh, and kiss him lightly. "Only sometimes, and you deserve the best."

**Author's Note:**

> Unintentional, but I ended up posting this on Daichi's birthday (at least in the USA...) Happy birthday, Daichi! Get some!


End file.
